icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Weinrich
| birth_place = Roanoke, VA, U.S. | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 1988 | career_end = }} Eric John Weinrich (born December 19, 1966 in Roanoke, Virginia) was an American ice hockey defenceman.. Weinrich was drafted 32nd overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft He played 1,157 career NHL games, scoring 70 goals and 318 assists for 388 points. He grew up in the small town of Gardiner, Maine, went to high school at North Yarmouth Academy in Yarmouth, Maine, and played his college hockey at the University of Maine, where he studied archeology and anthropology. Playing career Weinrich played 83 games over three seasons at the University of Maine, and was named an NCAA East Second Team All-American in the 1986–87 season. He would leave the team the next season to play for the United States national team. Weinrich joined the Utica Devils, the American Hockey League developmental affiliate team of his draft team, the New Jersey Devils in the 1988–89 and 1989–90 AHL seasons, winning the Eddie Shore Award in 1990. He would also play 21 games for the NHL Devils during those years, scoring nine points. He joined New Jersey full-time for the 1990–91 NHL season, having his best offensive year with 38 points and earning a spot on the NHL All-Rookie Team, but would be traded with Sean Burke to the Hartford Whalers for Bobby Holik and draft choices on 28 August 1992. After spending just over a season with the Whalers, Weinrich was traded with Patrick Poulin to the Chicago Blackhawks for Steve Larmer and Bryan Marchment. He played for the Blackhawks for several seasons before being traded once again shortly into the 1998–99 NHL season, this time to the Montreal Canadiens. Weinrich again would not last long with his new team, being traded yet again to the Boston Bruins for Patrick Traverse midway through the 2000–01 NHL season in what is believed to have been the first trade between the two teams since 1964. Weinrich signed with the Philadelphia Flyers as a free agent on 5 July 2001 and played his 1000th game with them during the 2002–03 NHL season. However, this was not enough to prevent him from being traded once again, this time to the St. Louis Blues, shortly after the 2004 NHL All-Star game. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, he played with VSV EC of the Austrian Hockey League, but returned to the Blues for the 2005–06 NHL season, during which he was traded for the final time, his last NHL team being the Vancouver Canucks. Weinrich announced his retirement on 7 August 2006 after 18 seasons in the NHL. With his retirement, he became an assistant coach for the Portland Pirates in the AHL, then on 25 January 2007 he signed a professional tryout contract with the team and began play immediately. His playing career ended after the 2007-08 season. Awards and achievements * Hockey East First All-Star Team (1987) * NCAA East Second All-American Team (1987) * AHL First All-Star Team (1990) * Eddie Shore Award (1990) * NHL All-Rookie Team (1991) Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1966 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:1988 Olympian Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Utica Devils players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Villacher SV players Category:Retired in 2008